Nothing Else Matters
by Salem Navy
Summary: This story takes place after Tattoos so read that first. It takes place right after the duo leave Abby's lab. COMPLETE


**Title: Nothing Else Matters**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Shipping: Tate (of course)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing and thanks to DPB, in approximately 3 hours and 54 minutes and 23 seconds... someone is going to die.**

**This is a follow up for tattoos since a few people asked for it. It takes place right after Tony finds out about Kate's tattoo and they walk out of Abby's lab.

* * *

**

Tony was standing dangerously close to Kate and he knew it, but for some reason he didn't care. Being that close to her, being able to smell her _Ocean Breeze_ shampoo and _Lucky You _perfume was all worth it. He would prbably think other wise after she kneed him in the groin or slapped him in the back of the head, but right now, none of that mattered. Somehow, he had been lucky enough to stand next to this marvelous woman and somehow, he had been lucky enough to see her face everyday. He loved it.

"You know Tony, I could kill you right now if I wanted to," Kate said, a tone of seriousness in her voice. "You have about three seconds to step back or you will never be able to get lucky again."

It took a few seconds for what Kate had just said to register in his mind, but once he realized that she was willing to castrate him in the work elevator,Tony decided to back off. "Alright Kate, I understand. My charm is obviously getting to you because I am standing so close. I know I am irresistible, but you should at least try to contain yourself while we are at work. I mean seriously, we are in a public building," Tony joked.

Kate pushed the emergency stop button on the elevator wall, causing a quick jolt that almost threw Tony off balance. She turned around to face him as a mischievious smile spread across her face. "Sex Tony. You really think that is what I want right now?"

"You might not want it, but you sure as hell need it. Besides, who said it would be for you?" Tony laughed.

"DiNozzo," Kate said, stepping forward to close the gap between the two of them. "If we were to 'do it' as you say, right now... in this elevator, you wouldn't be able to walk much less work for six more hours."

Tony gulped as Kate pressed another button and the elevator continued it's ascent to the bullpen. _Damn... she is definitely hot. Only Kate could pull a stunt like that and make me... well, lets just leave it at that._

"Coming Tony?" Kate stepped out of the elevator and made her way over to her desk. It was only then that Tony realized the bottom two buttons of her shirt were still open.

"Psst... Kate," Tony whispered, trying to be discrete.

"What now Tony?" Kate asked exasperatedly.

Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the elevator just as Gibbs turned his head to look at the duo. The doors closed, but not before Gibbs caught a glimpse of Kate's unbuttoned shirt and new butterfly tattoo.

"Boss, do the two of them seem suspicious to you?" McGee questioned. Apparently Gibbs hadn't been the only one to catch the scene.

"Go push the down button on the elevator McGee. The elevator hasn't left this floor yet; don't let it either. I do not want the two of them screwing around in my elevator," Gibbs demanded.

"Your elevator boss?"

"Now McGee!" Gibbs barked._ What are they up to? How many times do I have to tell them to keep their love lives out of the work place?

* * *

_

Back in the elevator Tony had his hands on the bottom of Kate's shirt. "I think Gibbs almost saw this little display here," Tony said referring to Kate's new found fashion.

"Thanks," Kate muttered.

"What was that?" Tony asked, even though he knew entirely what she had just said.

"I said thanks, for saving my ass. If Gibbs did see, who knows what he would think. I mean, the two of us, exiting an elevator together... my shirt undone. Might spark some perverted ideas in the silver head of his."

Tony just laughed as he fumbled with the buttons on Kate's shirt. "Damn it. What is with these things?" Tony said as he tried desperately to push them through the holes.

"Tony," Kate said giggling as she reached down to help him. "They are child proof."

"Ha ha... that is so not funny," Tony said in a mock hurt voice. He noticed that Kate was having trouble too. "Child proof, exactly."

"For once will you just..." The rest of Kate's sentence was cut off by Tony's mouth covering her own. She wasn't sure who started the kiss, but she sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to end it.

Her mother always told her that you could tell by a first kiss if you loved someone or not. Well, either she loved Anthony DiNozzo or she was short circuiting because this kiss was mind blowing. Her whole body began to go numb and her mouth started to tingle. She felt Tony's tongue part her lips and she gratefully let him enter. Tony pushed her against the wall as his tongue traced the recesses of her mouth causing her to moan softly.

Finally, Tony broke this kiss.. knowing what would happen if he didn't. _God, if I weren't at work._ He stared into her eyes searching for any kind of sign. He had just kissed her and she hadn't pulled back. "Making out in an elevator... that a sin?"

"Oh yeah, I am definitely going to hell for this one," Kate replied as she put her arms around Tony's neck and pulled him into anther passionate kiss.

* * *

"Umm... boss. The elevator doors aren't opening," McGee mumbled. "I think maybe they pushed the stop button."

"Damn it McGee, they haven't gone anywhere. Why would they stop the elevator?" Gibbs yelled, getting up from his desk. He pushed the down button on the wall impatiently until finally the doors opened.

Tony and Kate stood in each others arms. Tony's hair was ruffled while Kate's shirt was slightly unbuttoned. Each of their faces looked flushed and Gibbs could tell by their expressions that they were extremely guilty. They untangled their arms from around each other and looked at Gibbs with innocent expressions.

"Did you two forget about rule..." Gibbs stopped himself. "I need some coffee."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this short little story.**


End file.
